I'm Not Like Other Girls
by Shownomercy10
Summary: Ally is a new student at Marino High, and she isn't like other girl. She doesn't wear a lot make-up or high heels. Ally can't trust people that much, especially boys. But can Austin change that and try to open up Ally. Austin can only think about Ally, and she is different and special from other girls, but can Austin gets her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Hey

Ally Pov

I'm Allison Marie Dawson but call me Ally. I am sixteen and I am right now heading to my new house. Let just say I'm not like other girls. I love music and music is like my life. Also I like to skateboard and used to do karate, so don't go on my bad side. Did I metion that two older siblings that are overprotective,my two older brothers Joe and Ash was overprotective ever since the accident. And I have one younger sister who is 10 years old, and she does not about the accident, she was 4 years old when the accident happened. Also did I mention that I am a werewolf, and my family is werewolves, it's a really long story. Well I am sort of rebel and shy person at the time, weird right. I was born at New York, and I have my best friend Carly there but I had to punch a two boys in school again for the 12th time cause he was hitting on Carly and I. So here I am Miami, Florida, and attending to a dumb school called Marino High.

I am listening to my music on my iPhone and seeing that my dad ( Lester Dawson) had stop in front of a red two story house. My parents said that I can call a bedroom instead of master bedroom of course. I walk out of the mini-van and look at the our new home. I felt I'm being watch so look at the other house next door and I saw a boy around my age, with beach blonde hair, brown with hint of hazel eyes, and he looks that he is about 6'0 feet tall and I am 5'3 ft tall with plain old brown hair and my hair tips with blonde hair, and brown boring eyes. He noticed that I saw him watching me, and look away, went inside of his home.

I went inside to chose my new room , and I choose the room that is sort of close to neighbors but it's great size for me.

Austin Pov

I am Austin Monica Moon and I know why I have Monica has my middle name. Well ask my parents that, well I am sixteen, and two sisters and brother. Music is my life and I play a lot instruments cause my parents are country wide store owners of Moon Mastress Kingdom and buy my siblings and I instruments so my parents can go across the country and try buy things for us so we won't get lonly. But we are used to it, but at least we have us.

I just woke up at around eight in the morning and I took a shower and got dressed, and head downstairs to see a note and I am guessing that is from my parents.

_Dear Austin,_

_Your father and I are guessing that you reading the note first cause you wake up before your siblings. Your father and I are right now at another store that is across the country so we won't be gone for about a month. There a envelope with money that can last for you guys at least six weeks I think, but spend the money on food or clothing k. Tell your siblings that we love them and we will see them in a month._

_From,_

_Mom and Dad xoxo_

I was right that the note are from my parents. I notice that my little sister woke up.

" where are mommy and daddy aus" Alice said cutely she is seven year old.

" Mommy and daddy are at another store across the country and won't come back till a month princess" I said.

" What is for breakfast aus" Alice said happily cause I always make her favorite breakfast, and her favorite are waffles. Oh did I mention that I LOVE pancakes.

******** Time Skip ********* ( to when Austin notice Ally)

I was watching tv and while I was watching tv and I hear at truck stoping next door so I check it out. I open the front door and saw a petite girl that look like around my age and listening to her music. She has hazel nut hair that is wavy and have blonde hair on her tips. With big dark chocolate eyes and ripped jeans with red converse and wearing a black beanie. I think she is kind of cute, but I notice that she was staring at me or she notice me staring either way I went back inside.

************ Time Skip ************** ( Ally Pov)

I was finally done unpacking things and I look at the clock it says: 8:30 and I was a little tired and hot so I open up a window. When I open my window I noticed " a little platform that I can sit on so I climb out the window and sit outside. I saw thousands stars that is beautiful and I barely see them when I was living at New York.

" Hey " a voice said and that startled Ally and almost making her fall.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." The voice said and when Ally look at her left she see the same boy from the earlier day.

" It's okay, and your name?" I ask nicely

"Austin and yours." Austin repond

" Allison but call me Ally." I said

" so Ally where did come from since you just move here." Austin ask

" Well I am New Yorker, and now I am going to school that is call Marino High or something like that, I guess but I don't really pay attention to my parents who are always working." I reply

" Cool, I always wonder how is New York is. By the way I go to Marino High and maybe I can help you out?" Austin ask

"Thanks Austin." I reply nicely

"Alls dinner time" a fainted voice that came from downstairs

" Austin I got to go but see you tomorrow at school I guess" I waved to him

"Yeah and Ally maybe I can drive you to school" he asked nervously and rubbing his back of his neck.

I smiled "K and see you Austin"

He grinned "Bye Alls" and wink at me. Well I think I going have a interesting year of my new school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Cocky Much**

_Here is Chapter 2, I hope that you guys like it._

Ally Pov

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Rin-_

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I check the time it says 6:00 am, and I have about an hour to get ready for school. I stretch and walk up to my windows and open up the curtains. I see the sun starting to rise, so I take a shower. I went to my closet and choose my outfit for school, but it must approriate. I got a red tank-top with my black leather jacket on top,with my favorite black ripped jeans, and my pair of red converse. I always put a red beanie and my hair down. Also I put little make-up if you call it putting on make-up, I just put light pink lipstick and on top the lipstick I put a little lip gloss. I check my-self on the mirror and brush my teeth. I grab my school bag and my skateboard. I check the time it says 6:30 am, so I have at least 30 minutes till Austin picks me up for school. When I was heading downstairs my older brother, Ashton stop me.

"Hey Alls"

"Hey Ash"

"Alls how come you have little smile on you last night at dinner?"

"Cause I met this dude called Austin, and by the way he is going to be here to pick me up for school around 7ish, k."

"Wait who's Austin?"

"I met Austin last night, when I was checking out the view from my window, and he is our neighbor."

"By checking out the view from your window you were checking out him, weren't you."

" Hell no I was looking at the stars from my window, dumbo."

"K but careful I don't want you get hurt by another dude, you're still a cub."

That when I got little angry and raise my voice at Ashton

" ASHTON, I'm not a little cub anymore so stop treating me like a little cub, k." I growled like a wolf, and feel my eyes changed different color by brown to blue when I was talking to him. I went downstairs, and ate my breakfast, and my mom came downstairs.

"Hey, sweetie are you excited for the first day of school at your new school?"

"yeah sure I guess"

"Sweetie do you want me to drive you to school or you want skateboard to school?"

" um, mom actually the neighbor's son is taking me to school, so i already have a ride to school."

"Okay, but first what is the boy name?"

"Austin."

*Knock*Knock*

"That must be Austin, bye Mom"

"Bye Sweetie"

I collect my things and head towards to the front door but it seems that my brothers bet me to it.

"Hey guys, Hey Austin."

"Hey" the boys said quietly said

There was silent, but Ashton broke it.

"So this Austin, Ally"

"Yeah, so"

"When did you meet him?" Joe said

"Yesterday, and Austin and I got to go."

I grab Austin's hand and drag him to his car.

"Sorry about my brothers, and dragging you."

"It's okay, and wow you're really strong for a girl."

"Yeah i get that a lot"

So we went to school, and when we enter the front doors. I felt everyone watching me, but i ignore it. Austin lead to the main office, so I get my schedule, and locker number & combo. I enter the main office, there a lady in her late twenties on a computer. i cough so I get her attention.

"oh, you must the new student, right?"

"Yes, and I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Oh, right here you go." she hand me my papers

When I got out the main office I saw Austin, and he came walk towards me.

"Got your papers?"

"Yep." showing him the papers, Austin took my schedule.

"Well someone is very lucky."

"Why?"

"Cause you are in all of my classes, ally"

"Cocky much, Austin"

The bell ring, and I guess tell us to head to class."

"First stop is English"

We head towards to English when someone stopped us.

"Hey Austy, who's that bitch." the face-full make-up clown.

"First of the all don't call me Austy, and secondly of the all her name is Ally, Kira."

"But Austy you are my boyfriend!" Kira shrieked

"I dumped you last year, Kira!" Austin yelled

"So you are dating some slut now" that when she went on my last nerve.

"Thats it, listen I'm not the slut around here cause I where actually clothes so shut up or else." I yelled

"Or else what?" Kira smirk and crossing her arms

"This" I did low kick that made fell down her down on her butt.

"Girls!" Kira yelled and then 2 girls like Kira that look like sluts, and were about attack me behind but quickly back flip that went over the girls. I see few people are staring to notice Kira and I.

"Sweetie you don't want to mess with me." I say. Then one of girls tired attack me behind but when she got close I turn around, grab her arm and flip her.

"Oh, Kira I'm not the bitch around here, either." I say, I thought they would stop attacking me but caught me off guard, and use their cat-like nails on me. and I started to bleed, I screamed of pain, but I didn't didn't go down without a fight. I finally got enough of them, I use all of my strength to get them off me.

"Enough, you better stop before things get really ugly but its seems its already ugly cause you are already here." I said with a smirked, and a lot people said 'ooh' and 'burn'. I started walk away, and grab my things on the floor. I went to main office to report the girls who attack me on my first day of school. When I got to the main office the lady before who gave me my papers and notice me.

"Oh, honey what happen to you?" She asked in a concerned way.

"Three girls attack me on my first day of school, and I want to report them to the principal please."

"Sure sweetie, she is her office right now, and sorry about you got attack first day of school."

I walk to the principal's door, and I knocked.

"Come in" a faint voice

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm new here, and I have a problem." I said politely. She look up from her computer, and saw me.

" Oh, dear what happen to you."

"Three girls attack me, but I did defend myself."

"Oh, who are the three girls attack you."

"I don't know but I have a question."

" what is it?"

"is there any camera near the my English class."

"Yes, and why?"

"Becuase I got attack there."

"Ok, I have the recordings in my computer." She started typing something in her computer.

"Ok, around what time that you got attacked."

"About ten minutes before class start" she started type that in her computer.

" Ok now let see what happen." She press play and I see...


	3. Author Note

Hey guys sorry for updating cause I was sick with cold and still have it, and I might update this week. I will try to write on my journal so I do not have to tape from my brain. i know you might be annoyed I know how it feels, bye

Cece


End file.
